Wandering Hearts
by NightmareDC
Summary: Genderbend AU. Ezra Scarlet is the best wizard in Fairytail but few knew of his past until they faced the great threat at the Tower of Heaven. After defeating his childhood friend in a painful battle and beng forced to pick up the pieces the last thing he expected was to see her again.
1. Chapter I

**Author's Notes: I do not own Fairytail nor do I make any money from posting this story.**

 **This story came from a request made by ObeliskX. Thank you so much for your patience in waiting for me to get my lazy butt in gear. I hope you like it. The request was for a gender bend Erza and Jellal fic. I got a little carried away and swtiched everybody's sex.**

 **I hope the different names isn't too off putting. I tried to get as close as I could and left the names that I thought would work with both sexes.**

 **Ezra = Erza, Lucas = Lucy, Wendell = Wendy, Gajeella = Gajeel, Miren =Mira, Juvien = Juvia, Canaan = Cana**

 **This story is rated for strong language and for a possible lemon in the future.**

* * *

I walk. My steps were measured and monotonous. Since before the sun had risen to bleed gold and rose colors into the sky I had been walking down this path. The earth and sky were still. The air was quiet. There was little movement in the trees or on the ground. Nothing stood out to me. The constant scraping of my feet against the gravel road was the only thing that made me feel like I had actually journeyed anywhere. The land all looked the same. The collection of trees seemed to stretch infinitely into the distance. I would be doomed to walk this path for the rest of my days searching for the end and searching for the answers I sought.

My journey was one of salvation. I sought to free myself from the past and correct the wrongs I had done. Hopefully along the way I could find some measure of happiness for the people I had made suffer. Maybe if I was lucky I could find I small piece of it for myself. Happiness was something I secretly longed for but surely did not deserve. I selfishly pursued it anyways.

My steps now were in part to find that happiness.

Maybe that's why the row of trees seemed endless and the heat so unforgiving. Maybe something was trying to tell me that I didn't deserve what I was after. Instead it would just lay before me forever out of reach.

Of course my mind was the only real hindrance. I had debated for months on weather this particular stretch of my journey was necessary. I didn't need to go back. I didn't need to see him. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to. He had his own life now. His had made a new family composed of fiercely loyal friends. I wasn't needed in his life anymore. In fact I'd only remind him of the past and drag up all those painful memories again. It still called to me though. Somewhere I knew I would never be completely free of my past until I made amends with him. I couldn't say that I had made up for my sins if I didn't at least try to heal the hurt I caused in him. However, I am no fool. I know the forgiveness I seek is unattainable. I am aware of that and yet some part of me is still afraid of what he'll say when I finally see him. The thought was almost enough to keep me away but I can't let myself be stopped by that level of cowardice. I must continue moving forward so I walk.

At least the heat of the noonday sun had become strong and somewhat distracting. I could taste the dry heat in the back of my throat and the dust from the road coated my face. The sweat on my face must have left trails of clean flesh as it slowly slide down my cheeks. My whole body was uncomfortably sticky and soggy with sweat and with no wind did nothing to cool my skin. I had long since brushed the hood of my cloak off my head to avoid trapping in more heat. I hadn't seen another traveler for days and had no need to hide my face from the trees. I absently ran my fingers through the moist locks of my hair at the nape of my neck trying to create some feeling of coolness. Of course I felt nothing. I combed my fingers through the dark blue tendrils and lowered my hand in defeat.

Traveling was always better at night for multiple reasons but the thought of resting in the heat of the day seemed impossible. Movement was best. Laying still in this heat would only serve to amplify its effects. Besides I was close. I would be in town soon despite how my journey seemed I knew that I was almost there. I would arrive by night fall. They say that longing to be someplace makes the journey seem endless. No one ever said the same thing about dread but it was true.

* * *

The guild hall was loud and boisterous as always. It was packed with all the familiar faces and familiar flares of false anger. The sounds of a hundred voices floated through the air clashing into each other creating nothing more than a mummer of constant noise. Ezra sat alone silently away from all the clatter stoically watching all the passing faces. He sat at a corner table with his back to the wall allowing him to gaze the full room. He was nursing a cup of ice tea and contemplating when he should go on his next job.

Lately, he had neglected his S class status in favor of working with three of the other mages in the guild. They had been forced to team up when a dark guild took position of one of the instruments of Zeref. It was out of necessity then. Ezra was usually a solo kind of guy but he found that he did work quite nicely with the others. He might even admit that he liked their company.

Their skills were of course unmatched besides for the newest member. Lucas had the potential for greatness but he still need more experience. Natsu had taking quite a liking to him though and served as an excellent guide.

Watching the two interact was somewhat cute. It was clear to Ezra that Lucas was attracted to the fierce pink haired mage but the girl was rather dense. She'd rather spend her time arguing with the guild's ice make wizard.

Honestly, Natsu and Gray's cat fights really pissed him off sometimes. They always managed to wreck the hall leaving half of the place burned and the other half frozen solid. However, when it came down to he knew he could depend on both of them to fight hard with the greatest resolve. Natsu greatest strength was he sentimentally. While Gray had a tremendous sense of justice. The four of them had made a great team and did well together when the guild was attacked by Phantom. Ezra wondered though if it was time for him to go solo again. After all the rent wasn't cheap especially with all the space he needed for his armor. He had a feeling though that his newly acquired teammates might just feel the need to invite themselves along. After what happened on Galuna Island Master did declare that S class missions could be attempted by anyone as long as an S class wizard came with you. Even without the rule Ezra still expected them to tag along if they found out.

Speak of the devils.

"Hi, Ezra," Natsu waved happily her face plastered with a huge smile. Her food obsessed cat came flying in over top of them with a fish in her hand and a loving look on her furry face. That cat liked fish so much he wondered what she would be like high on catnip. Natsu took the liberty of sitting down without even bothering to ask if it was okay.

She was her usual clueless cheerful self that didn't seem to notice or care that S class mage liked some alone time on occasion. She sported her usual sleeveless navy blue top that modestly covered her up to her neck but accentuated her ample chest by tightly hugging her body. She wore white baggy pants and scandals. Her dragon scale patterned white scar was wrapped delicately around her neck with the loose ends flung over her shoulders. Her soft pink hair fell into her eyes and cascaded over her shoulders at odd angles. Only a small portion of her hair was long the rest of it was cut shorter framing her face with its unruliness.

Ezra managed a small smiled. The good natured wizard always did manage to loosen him up.

"Whattcha doin' all by yourself you should come join the rest of us."

He sighed and smiled wider, "why are you that desperate to have me join the brawl?"

"Yeah," she said her voice filled with zealous confidence, "so I can take you on and show you I am the better wizard."

Before Ezra could say anything he could hear two voices approaching them.

"I said I don't want it."

"But my love I bought it for you so that-"

"Are you trying to say I stick or something?"

Ah the love birds. Gray was once again trying to dissuade her admirer from his affections. The water mage was trying to woo her this time with a bottle of some rather expensive looking perfume. That man seriously had no shame. Couldn't he understand she wasn't interested?

Gray took refuge at their table and inserted herself into the conversation doing her best to ignore her suitor. "Is this flame idiot bothering you?" she asked taking an immediate jab at Natsu. The pink haired mage's temper was legendary as she could literally go up in flames at the drop of a hat.

"I'm not but you are with you are as the guild stripper."

Somehow the beautiful ice mage managed to look embarrassed and frantically search for her clothes. Her lack of dress was so common most of the men (and competitive women) in the guild had a beating pool going for what bra she was going to wear that day. Some of the more perverted guild members claimed to know that they had seen every bra she owned and they somehow managed to declare it with pride. The girl must have realized it was a problem because her undergarments were always quite sexy. Today she wore a white lace bra that sort of looked like two snowflakes. Ezra let his eyes lazily follow her as she searched for her missing top. He would never say so out loud but he rather liked the snowflake bra on the ice mage. It suited her magic and went well with her short black hair. She got away with her nudist personality because it was rather nice eye candy and strangely enough she always fought more seriously without her shirt off. Maker mages are weird.

Ezra pulled his eyes away from the pretty wizard and brought his ice tea up to his lips. Natsu's short attention span already had her picking a fight with another one of her rivals. Man does this shit ever end. The guild's four dragon slayers were always in competition with each other. To his credit though Wendell did try to stay out of most of the others shenanigans. He was the only male dragon slayer that we know of and he was still young. He was strong and powerful in his own right but preferred to stay out of unnecessary violence. Natsu was currently reacting to a biting comment from Gajeella. The iron dragon slayer was highly standoffish and arrogant. She kept to herself for the most part but she definitely enjoyed setting Natsu off if for nothing else to escape boredom. She had just came into the guild and whispered a snide remark to Natsu as she passed by. She flipped her long thick black hair over her shoulder as she spoke and sauntered off as if she had said nothing. The flames of her anger burned into Natsu eyes as she rose and went after the other dragon slayer. Gajeella smiled wickedly and turned to fight off Natsu the skirt of her black dress swaying as she moved. Ezra watched as she swung her arm to hit Natsu his eyes falling on the iron band she wore around her upper arm. Natsu avoided the blow but unfortunately for her or for the repair man depending on who you ask she slammed into Laxus in her attempt to dodge.

"What are you idiot's doing?" she asked in her clear and menacing voice. She glare at them from under her blonde locks raising elegantly from her seat at the bar. Her black heeled boots clicked against the floor waiting for an answer. Her arms were crossed under her supple chest.

"It's ain't my fault that Salamander can't take a hit," Gajeella offered knowing full well were that was going to lead.

Natsu launched herself at her and another all-out brawl ensued as furniture began to be tossed around the room. The drunken shouts of Canaan soon filled the air as he hugged a beer keg to his bare chest trying to protect it. He of course joined the raging battle when the alcohol was inevitably knocked over. As did Miren when he was hit with a flying chair. His pure, white hair tied in a high ponytail swinging as he fought. Juvien and Lucas also found their way into the battle. Juvien to protect his Gray who proceeded to curse at him that she didn't need his help. Lucas because his dinner had been stepped on.

Ezra calmly sipped his tea trying avoid the battle at all cost. Really they could all be so immature. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sounds of his guild mates wrecking the place for the second time that evening. He counted slowly in his head and tried to concentrate on the sweet taste of the tea. His efforts failed when the glass was knocked out of his hand splashing tea and ice on to his armored chest. He slowly looked up. "Who threw that?" he asked knowing his voice sounded menacing. He stood slowly from his seat and stretched out his right hand. A sword materialized in his grip and he focused his glare on the wild pack of mages in the room. He had gotten their attention for only a moment before they resumed the battle. Ezra couldn't help but smile to himself as he ran into join the fray. Isn't this why he joined this guild?

Night had fallen on the town of Magnolia before Ezra made his way out the guild hall. His mind was occupied on the fight and how Natsu did indeed try to get the best of him. Of course it didn't quite end well for her in fact the whole battle ended before she could stand up and try to strike again. The Master had finally had too much and ended the fight as abruptly as it started. Natsu was not a good listener though and had to be told to stop a second time with the added stigma of being squished by a giant fist. Ezra stepped out into the streets and enjoyed the cooling night air. It was a much needed break from the day's heat. He glanced up into the vast sky and was greeted by thousands of twinkling lights. The moon sat perched in the sky only showing half of its face. Ezra took a deep breath letting the cool air fill his lungs and began to head toward town. It was too early to go home on such a nice night so he felt like taking a stroll.

The town was quiet on this summer's night. A few stores were still open and the cafes were full but there was something about the air that seemed quiet. Maybe the heat of the day had just taken the energy out of everyone. Ezra let his eyes wonder glancing at the cozy little homes with their lights shining through the windows. He observed a young couple walking side by side. The young woman was dressed beautifully in a soft yellow dress and white slippers. She clung to her date's arm so tightly that almost stumbled over each other as they walked. They didn't seem to mind though. The pair weren't walking on the cobble streets of Magnolia they were walking on air.

The requip mage passed by the lazy river that cut through the center of town and looked on as the boatman traveled downstream navigating with their long sticks. He passed by Lucas's house and had to chuckle to himself about the open window. He was expecting a certain lady friend to visit him tonight.

It took while for Ezra to notice that something was off. It took too long in fact and he silently cursed at himself for being too occupied to notice it sooner. Someone was following him. Damn, he should never be that distracted by the scenery. He casually looked around trying judging what the situation was. He was out of the center of town. The road was one dotted with residences. Nobody else was on the streets. That was a point in his favor if things got bad he wouldn't have to worry about hurting anybody. He took in a steadying breath and decided that the direct approach was best. He turned around to face the person.

"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked calmly at the cloaked figure.

The figure was silent.

Ezra didn't take any chances. He readied himself for whatever might come next. He already decided on a requip to try on the mysterious figure when they suddenly brought their hands up and brushed the hood off their head. He couldn't see who it was but the gesture and form looked feminine.

"You know who I am," the voice was feminine too and extremely familiar. He froze and stared at the figure. It couldn't be.

He grit his teeth and felt anger bottle up inside of him. It came rushing out in his voice, "Why the hell are you here?"

She didn't respond. She only moved closer to him making her features easier to make out. He step back instinctively. Why the fuck did she have to show up after all this time? Why did Jellal have to come back?


	2. Chapter II

**Author's Notes: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Name Changes: Ezra = Erza, Roberta = Rob, Simona = Simon, Aley = Wally**

* * *

I remember the strong hands that grabbed me. I remember the screams that were wretch from deep within my lungs. The sound so loud and desperate it made my own ears hurt. I remember the frozen face of my doll lying down in the dirt. There was smoke and there was fire. Everywhere I looked I saw fear and pain. Everything from that night is a still image imprinted in the back of my mind. It was where I was born. Among the chaos of one cruel night everything I had known before disappeared and with every passing day I remember less and less of what came before. I know not who my family was or weather I had ever been happy. I could not tell you what house I lived in or whom my neighbors were. Sometimes I think that the life I had before is nothing more than fragments of a recurring dream that I can never recall when I wake. The only gift I have from that time is my name. My name and the knowledge that there is something better out there. There is more to life then this island.

The day was hot and the sun was blinding. I worked continuously without thought or reason. I knelt picking up rocks and placing them in a long train of mining carts. There was little else that my small frame could accomplish. My hands were caked with dirt and dotted with tiny slashes from the stones. I worked quickly and soundlessly trying to avoid the wrath of the overseers. I had learned to ignore the gauging pain that stretch down the length of my back. I did my best to detach my mind from my body and move without thinking. My brain repeating endlessly in my head that this is not pain. The ach spread as the day went on traveling down my spine into the backs on my legs and the souls of my feet. My arms felt rubbery and numb like they were just these long heavy objects that happened to be hanging off my body. I had become hinged on the repetition of my tasks. I leaned down slowly to feel the blood rush to my head and the pounding of my heart against my temples. I could feel a sickening dizziness coupled with a deaf tone rushing through my ears as bent down. My raw hands would grip the stone. I pulled the dead weight up with a burning pressure pooled at my lower back and hard pull sensation in my upper arms. I cradled the stone into my sweat soaked smock and quickly willed myself to walk over to the mine carts. My bare feet took in the heat of the sun soaked ground and scraped against its pebbly surface. The large wooden carts stood taller than me. I shakily raise the rock above my head and over the metal lip of the cart. I wait to hear the sound of it cracking against the other stones before turning to search for another stone.

I wasn't the only worker clearing stones. Most of the younger children did this work. Sometimes I liked to watch the other's work so I could remember I am not alone but not now. I could do nothing but swim in the repetition of discomforts and concentrate on continuing on. I learned to never look forward to the end because sometime it felt like it would never come. I only ever focused on the now. I did my task with my mind reseeding more and more into the back of my consciousness only there to register my numbed limbs.

The harsh sound of a whip broke the chain of my being. I allowed my eyes to rise from the field of stones and look at something other than; my hands, the rocks, the cart. I always wish that I didn't. The cruel sounds are bad enough but seeing the boneless shell of a human lying with their face ground into to the dirt was just too much. The lump of flesh would shudder with each strike and the skin would tear. Red would seep into the ground rolling of them in rivulets. The cracking of the whip would usually be accompanied by the shattered cry of the victim. Sometimes the screams would die but the whips lashes would keep striking. It would slash at lifeless flesh just to turn the earth more red. I turned away as soon as I glanced at their face. I needed to see who they were and show them as best I could with my eyes that they were not alone. No one ever wished this upon themselves. I for one found my gut swimming in sickening relief every time it wasn't me. I had taken my turn before. The only retribution I had was that each heinous act would be remembered. Every pain filled face I saw would never forget that pain. I would remember them and maybe some would remember me. Together someday not too far in the future maybe we could find justice for ourselves.

As the lashings continued I tried to shield myself from the sight and sound of it. I went back to focusing on; my hands, the rocks, the cart. It never work. I could always hear the screams and always see the reddened earth. I am convinced this island is made of blood and earth.

Red. I picked up a stone. Scarlet red the color of fresh blood. I walked to the cart placing the stone on the metal edge and letting it drop down. My mind brushed over the barest of thoughts jarred by the whipping. I remembered seeing the color red. I turn toward the open field and my eyes search out the color.

I see the soft brown of the dry earth and the uniform white smocks of the workers. The large beast they kept to frighten us had a dark rose coat. The magenta coats and white circular masks of the overseers always showed their presence. My eyes ghosted over the form of the man with bright red streams of blood blossoming form his back. He was struggling to rise on trembling limbs. I forced my gaze away and turning to see the land behind me as I picked up my next stone. I found it, that beautiful scarlet color.

It belonged to a boy.

I didn't know his name. He is the quiet kind. The type that pretended nothing bothered him but was secretly just as scared as the rest of us. He sleeps in the same cell as me and I remember the first day he arrived. He was one of the many new children from Rosemary village. He came with a girl. They both were trembling and crying although he tried not to show it. The first thing I thought of was what beautiful hair he had. It was such a fitting color. It was tousled and shaggy but just long enough to hide his eyes from the rest of the slaves in the cell. He stayed were the guards had left him pushed down on the ground not have the courage or will to get up. It was the old lady who approached them first. Grandma Roberta is the kindest of souls. She serves as a pillar strength for all of the children and is the closest thing any of us have left to a mother.

She knelt down and touched his shoulder giving the little girl a withered smiled. The girl let out a loud cry before launching herself at her. She cried into her shoulder clutch onto the thin material of her shirt. Roberta held onto her tightly not taking her eyes off of the redhead.

"Have they won against you boy?"

He flinched but didn't look up.

She gripped his shoulder tighter. "You can't let them know you are scared or that they have gotten to you," she continued in her soft voice.

The boy didn't move but it was clear that he was listening.

"They will only win if you let them. The only thing they have to control us is our own fear. Don't let that fear control you. Don't let them break your spirit."

The little girl's soft cries was the only sound echoing through the whole cell. She had all of us listening. Her words giving strength not only to the boy but all of us.

When his spoke his voice sounded angry and guttural from trying to choke back sobs, "who said I was going to?"

He looked up for the first time. His eyes were fierce and dark glittering with the wetness of tears.

Grandma Roberta nodded and smiled again, "Come in you both must be hungry." I learned later that the girl's name was Simona. She was friendly and nice to talk to in the evenings sometimes.

He had that same fierce look in his eyes now as he worked. He glared angrily at the rocks in front of him as if his emotions alone could complete his task. He swung the heavy pick axes over his head with strained, shaking arms. He brought it down with a heavy crack letting gravity pull him threw his swing. The shock reverberated through his form. I could see the exhaustion set deep in his body. His form was slumped; his shoulders heaving with the intake of breath. His arms must have felt dead. He grit his teeth and heaved the heavy tool above his head again bring it down. I could see the pattern in his work. He was strung along on repetition just like the rest of us. It was the only thing keeping himself from collapsing. I watched the movement of his arms and the up and down of the lacrima cords strung to each of his wrist cuffs.

I snuck glances at his form as I continued my own pattern of movement. I could see his red fiery hair wave in the slight breeze. The shaggy strands seemed to almost melt into the hot flush of his face. The heat was affecting him. The hot press of the air and the constant fight for breath turned his flesh a beat red.

His head turned so suddenly it caught me off guard. I realized I had been staring at him. I caught myself before the guards did and started moving toward the cart again. His dark intense eyes followed me as I walked.

I heard the pounding of his axe against the earth as he began to work again. He's awareness of me now made me self-conscious. I kept my eyes fixed on the ground of the rest of the day.

* * *

We were lead to our cell for an evening of rest. Sleeping on the cold stone floor of the cell was a talent I learned to develop. The freezing chill of the night differed so vastly from the blistering heat of the day it was hard to believe we were in the same place. This island is nothing but extremes. Our purpose here being the largest extreme.

I ate my daily rations in silence feeling embarrassed about today. I was trying not to taste it too much. Most nights I didn't know what I was eating and I didn't care to be enlightened either. To be honest the need to eat was just too strong for me to care. I felt eyes on me while I ate. The uncomfortable gnawing feeling of being watched made me conscious of my motions as I munched on stale bread. I instinctively glanced up quickly to see who it was and looked away even quicker when I realized it was the red haired boy. His dark brooding eyed bore into me. I swallowed hard and tried to distract myself with something. Tracing the lines of the stone floor with my eyes I realized just how little there was to do in the cell. Of course there wasn't much I wanted to do after the day I had. My body clamored for sleep but I could get comfortable with red hair staring at me.

I sighed gathering up the numbness of my body rising to cross the room. I saw him sitting close by the other children in the cell. I wasn't sure what to say and don't really know how making friends works. So I did the simplest thing I could think off.

"Hi," I said to know one in particular but my eyes seemed to focus on the red haired boy.

"Hey," I heard a feminine voice say to my right. I turned to look at them. She was sitting cross legged on the floor with a stupid grin on her face. She had short black hair and a dirt smudged face. I recognized her. She did the same labor I did. She seemed oddly happy considering where we were. "It took you long enough to join us. We all might as well be friends since we're all in this together. I'm Aley Buchanan."

"I'm Jellal Fernandez," I said trying to sound confident.

"That's going to be a pain to remember," she commented and I couldn't believe she said it. It wasn't that strange. "It' like a tongue twister of some kind."

I smiled teasing her back, "coming from a girl named Aley Buchanan. I know I'll forget that."

She smiled wider rubbing the back of her head. "Hey Ezra what about you?"

I stopped and looked at the red haired boy. Ezra his name was Ezra. For the first time in a while I felt a smile on my own face.

"I'm Ezra," he said simply his dark eyes staring deeply at both of us. He must have seen my face fall because he quickly added, "just plain Ezra."

He turned his head slightly looking away from us. His shaggy scarlet locks moved in front of his eyes. "That's kind of sad…" I let my thoughts slip out of my head. It was no secret that we all didn't have families. Every one of us was alone in this world besides the bonds we made with each other. There was no place we could call home. Even the threadbare clothes on our backs weren't ours. The only thing I had that truly belonged to me was my name. It was all I had left of my life outside this island. It was small but even having something as simple as a name meant a lot to me. It meant I was a human being and that I was my own person. As much as these people wanted to think they owned me they didn't as long as I had my name. Ezra was a great name, pretty even if you can say that for a guy but he needed more than that.

I saw the movement of red as he turned angling his head even further down toward the floor. Of course, his scarlet hair. The thing that attracted me to him in the first place. I approached him unthinkingly letting my hands run through the soft strands.

He jumped whipping his head away from me, "What?" he said sounding pissed.

"Nothing, I just think it's a beautiful scarlet."

"Scarlet," he repeated softly.

"I know," I said letting my excitement slip into my voice, "Let's name you Ezra Scarlet."

"What you can't just name someone," Aley said sounding amused at the idea.

"Scarlet," he repeated touching his hair softly, "Ezra Scarlet."

"He likes it?" Simona scuffed under her breath.

He let a soft smile grace his features. It was the first time I've seen him smile. It was nice to see. I like it better on him than his usual stoic expression.

"I'll never forget it. All's I'll have to do is remember the color of your pretty hair."


	3. Chapter III

**Authors Notes: Thank you for being patient and waiting for me to update and thank you to my Beta Reader lizyar98.**

 **I do not own Fairy tail**

 **Ezra = Erza, Roberta = Rob, Simona = Simon, Aley = Wally**

* * *

I woke before the dawn light dusted the floor of the cell from the high windows.

My mind was empty and hazy with sleep. I stared at the gentle curl of my fingers that rested by my head. I wiggled my index finger to give my eyes something more interesting to look at. The more I stared at my hand the more aware of my body I became. The discomfort of my spine pressed into the rock floor grew to a numbing pain. My neck ached and the arm my head was resting on started to feel tingly. I tested my legs to find them equally protesting my position. I straightened them slowly working the stiffness out before curling them back into me. It was too cold to be too spread out on the floor. Not moving helped to keep some warmth close. The endless pile of bodies also helped some. We tried to sleep close to the walls and in between our cellmates. It made us all more comfortable. No one wanted to be the closest to the cell door. The guards had a tendency to kick as a morning wake up call.

The other children and I were the furthest away from the iron gate as we could get. Grandma Roberta always tells us to sleep by the wall because it's warmer. I hadn't realized it at first but the adults did it to protect us. It was a small thing really, but it was one of the few things still in our power to control. I was grateful for it. The last thing I wanted was to wake up with a steel toe ramming into my gut. It was a tiny victory but it was the little things that added up.

I shifted my gaze to the rest of the room. The still figures clad in white remained silent. Most everyone was awake but relished the peace of the dark quiet before the sun crested the horizon and our hellish day began.

It was the third day of the week in the second week of the month. This morning we would be cleansing ourselves and our living space. They did it to prevent sickness from festering. The overseers needed us. They needed our work and our pain for their great project. They even collected our deaths and converted it into power. However, death magic only worked if you died the right way. A few losses here and there didn't bother them but they did not dare risk the ravages of disease. It would set them back too much if they lost too many workers. Getting more took time and fixing a problem was a lot harder than preventing it.

The tumbling of the locks echoed across the cell walls. The faint buzzing of the magic seal on the cell lifted as the grated door opened. The fat one stepped in. He was followed by a taller one holding a leash to one of the dog-like beasts that had fangs the size of my forearm. They both wore the masks that symbolized their cult and denoted their god. The fat one's lips kicked up in a sneer as he took in the room.

"Get up," his voice sounded gleeful as he fisted the hair of a slim man with brown hair. The man grabbed for his head jolting up with the hold the guard had. The other guard also crack a perverse smile looking on. "Congratulations you have been selected to next serve our god."

The man's eyes widened in horror as he began to fight the iron grip in his hair. He pulled away from them desperately hard. Strands of hair ripped from his skull before the they caught him by the arms. The beast began to growl and snapped at the air around him. A high pitched scream tore from his throat as two more guards appeared to drag him off to the chamber where the death magic was performed.

I shut my eyes to the retreating forms and waited for their next move. Showing weakness and fear is what they wanted so I stayed quiet.

"What's wrong boy? Don't like what you see? If it bothers you so much I could arrange for you to replace him."

My eyes snapped open and I followed the gaze of the guard. He was leering at Ezra who's eyes were burning with indignation.

"No, he is fine," the familiar dry voice of Grandma Roberta said from in front of us. "Forgive his disrespect and foolishness the boy does not yet know better." She bowed low to the guards pressing her forehead into the stone.

The fat one seemed to consider her before focusing back on the red head. "Perhaps it would do you all well to be given a reminder of who rules here," he said his smile widened. The room tensed. Everyone remain quiet holding their breath. To our relief Ezra looked away from the man. Following Grandma Roberta's lead bowing at their feet and apologizing for his rudeness.

"You best remember that boy." His gaze washed back over the inmates; his creepy smile plastered again on his face. He allowed the tense silence to crest in the room while we wait for him to speak again. It was like this most mornings; the overseers tried to induce fear from the very start. "You, the girl with the blue hair and you insolent boy come with us."

I froze at the command. Why me? My eyes found Ezra as he slowly stood up from his bow. His hard stare softened when he looked back at me. He smiled slightly and held out a steady hand. I stared at the offered limb then stole a glance at his face. He seemed unworried and calm. Boy, does he get over things fast. Someone needs to warn him before he learns it the hard way; the overseers never forget.

The rose colored beast began to growl again and I willed myself to stand, lightly lacing my fingers with Ezra's. He didn't seem inclined to let go immediately so I hung on. The fat one moved out of the cell following his partner and the stupid lumbering beast. We followed. A tingle ran across my shoulder blades as we crossed the wards of the cell. I relaxed a little when I noticed other children being escorted out of their cells. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I almost forgot it's cleansing day.

Ezra face looked puzzled as his eyes trailed down the long corridor. Big brown orbs met my gaze and he smiled warily at me again. I dropped his hand like he burned me. What does that idiot redhead thing he is doing. I'm not the one who is new here and I'm certainly not the one who almost got our cell fast passes to the death chamber. I don't need his sympathy. He didn't break his gaze but miraculously figured out it would be stupid to talk right now. I could tell he was confused, clearly expecting things to go badly.

The island is divided into sectors. Each sector is responsible for building a different part of the tower. Our sector is larger than most of the others. We have about a hundred cells with more than twenty people in each. We are building the east side base of the tower.

This grand tower they are building has an equally grand purpose. It is meant to defy the laws of nature and laws of ethical magic use. They are reincarnating their dark god. The almighty power that this cult worships; they are bringing him back to the earth so that he may bring about a judgment day. Of course his followers will be compensated well for their role in his return.

A task like that requires an immense amount of magic and death magic. In order to control it the tower's base needs to be strong and have lacrima woven into to the structure. It needs pathways to pull the ancient magic within the earth to incorporate into the spell. The old natural forces will work to stabilize the vast and barely controllable force of a person's life violently taken from them. The tower's cone shape would allow it to release magic into the air to cast the spell. Not that any of us will be graced enough or alive enough to see it. However, we have always been impressed upon with the importance of our sector. If not with over exorbitant words, then with the heavy hands of the overseers.

In keeping with the mystical and marvelous nature of this project the tower was adorned with the best that magic and architecture could construct. The blueprints were equal parts grandeur and practicality. The hallway we were escorted down was wide to allow the guards enough space to keep their pets close at hand. While the same halls could be traversed by a man so powerful, he was worshipped as god himself. He could walk down these halls and admire the arches that support the heavy structure above. He could look at the gold filigree that twists its way around the columns and think to himself my those stupid humans have outdone themselves. Or maybe he won't notice the finely decorated hallways. He might notice the vaulted ceilings of the antichambers complete with red carpets for him to enjoy. He may even appreciate the conveniently located balconies that overlook the sea. He can view the starting point to his rise to ultimate power and not even think that he is standing on the bones of little children.

It made me sick thinking about it. All of this for something that may never even work. Does anybody have actual proof that this being could do what they say he can? Who says that the R-System can revive someone that powerful? The same method would be used to revive a regular person with no abilities. What makes them so sure it would work for their god? Maybe it's just faith. Faith in their plan and the awesome powers of death magic. Faith that this being wants to be revived and can somehow help them on the other end. It's faith mixed with whatever brand of crazy that allows someone to believe in miracles.

Ezra must have been lost in some level of thought too because when we reached the stairs he gasped. They were my favorites too. The long meandering outside staircase that wrapped itself up the length of the tower offered the best view of the ocean. The panorama of blue skies and blue seas was awe inspiring no matter how you looked at it. I always saw it as the edge of the world. The horizon was the edge of this world. The end to the this servitude and beyond it was something better.

As we marched down the stairs the guards sandwiched us in between them. The stairs were too narrow to walk anymore than two abreast. I noted that the overseers seemed to be too wrapped up in there own twittering to care what we were doing. I leveled a gaze at Ezra. He didn't seem to notice as he focused on the view. I nudged him with my arm.

"Do you have a death wish or something? You idiot!"

"What?"

"You heard me you stupid red head."

He look surprised. Good.

"This morning, not only could you have gotten yourself killed but you could have gotten the rest of us killed or worse."

He gave me a considering look.

"I didn't do anything really."

I raised a brow at him. "That was some pretty vengeful nothing."

He snorted softly, "you could sneeze wrong in this place and that would be reason enough to die."

I had no argument for that but, "you weren't doing nothing though were you?"

He opened his mouth but I didn't let him speak.

"Don't try to lie to me. I saw the way you looked at those guards. There was hate in your eyes. You wanted to do something."

He head whipped around at me so fast his hair fell in his eyes. "Didn't you?" His voice sounded harsh and angry even in a whisper, "don't you want to do something about it? This evil, it has to stop."

"I do. Of course I don't want to see anyone else die but we can't do anything about it. Anything we could do would just get us killed with whomever we were trying to save. It's not worth it."

"So what then we just sit by and watch?"

"Yes," it was hard to admit to yourself your own powerlessness and even harder to say out loud.

"I can't. I won't accept that."

"You have to otherwise they will just make an example out of you. They wouldn't let you die but they will make you wish you were dead."

"Nothing is worse than dying," his voice sounded venomous.

I rolled my eyes, "clearly you haven't been here long enough yet."

He shock his head, " No. Once you are dead there is nothing left. At least if you are alive you have a fighting chance."

I gaped at him for a few moments before I closed my mouth. He sounded so certain and so casual about it. He was wrong. I knew it more than I knew anything else. I would rather just simply not exist anymore than have to live through the torture I knew they were capable of. However, that wasn't the point here. I was trying to beat some sense into that thick skull of his...

"Dying is the coward's way out," he told me under his breath; his eyes fixed on the water below us.

I felt the anger rise from within me. How could he say that so easily? Could you really call someone a coward when they were faced with our fate? "It's not cowardice it's mercy." I felt enraged and hurt all at the same time. I wanted to be able to say I would be able to surpass anything to get out of here. I wanted to say that I could be strong in the face of all that pain but I would only be lying to myself if I did. I wasn't built like that. I could long for a new world all I wanted but I couldn't guarantee I had the resolve to find it. "Besides," I said so quietly I wasn't sure he heard, "even if you insist on seeing it that way you don't have the right to make that choice for all of us."

I felt the anger rise again and wanted to yell at him but I had to kept my voice low. "You're defiance will put us all in line for the death chamber. Keep that in mind the next time you feel righteous. You don't want to be responsible for that do you?"

He stopped. He halted his steps only momentarily before he remembered the overseers. The death of the others finally registered with him. "You're right. I...I'm sorry. I just I can't…"

"Don't apologize to me apologize to Grandma Roberta and the others."

He nodded and chose not to say anything else. He agreed with me but I could tell the conversation didn't sit right with him. Not that I cared. It was something that I accepted about myself a long time ago. It was ugly but it was true. Not all of us could be heroes especially when your life was owned by these monsters. I wasn't afraid to die not with all the wonders life has to offer. Sooner or later he would realize the same and accept it.

We finally descended the stairs and made our way past minecart tracks. Tucked away in the twisting base of the tower was a discreet door shadowed by the scaffolding that towered above it. The guard leading the parade of twos placed his hands over the magic sealing lacrima that locked the door. A small pink magic circle ringed his hand and the door popped open. Inside was a long hall neatly organized with bucket, mops, and brooms. Further into the corridor was the axes, hammers, and other heavy building tools that we used during construction. The wise overseers did not let us handle these tools unless we were handcuffed and held at bay by lacrima cords. The first guard began shoving cleaning supplies at us to haul back to our cells.

I never understood why they only brought two small children to carry six wooden brooms each and a small bucket filled with hand held brushes. Maybe because they were hoping we dropped it. The punishment for that varied depending on the guard. The fat one was rather partial to dislocating fingers. I gave Ezra a look of warning before taking a tight hold on my burden and trekked back toward the staircase.

Cleansing the cell was about the most pleasurable job there was in the tower. For at least it was one I could personally benefit from. I even found myself humming softly as I dipped my brush into the bucket of water and drew it across the stones. The work didn't take long with the amount of ready hands and soon we were herded out to our building stations.

The workers were cleaned, clothes and all, in groups of ten. An overseer with talents in water magic jetted water at us until our skin was raw. It was uncomfortable but cooled my body. Working was a little awkward with the soggy tunic clinging to my flesh but I made do until the sun dried me out.

The day goes by faster when we clean our cells first. Soon we were back where we started, huddled in small groups talking softly. I pointedly ignored Ezra in favor of speaking with Sho. She was a sweet soft spoken girl who stood a head shorter than me. She had short cropped white blonde hair with bangs that cut off right above her eyes. Aley also sat with us interjecting comments.

Sho's smile was happy and wide with a missing bottom tooth. She sat next to me with our backs to the wall. Her short legs spread wide with her palms pressed onto the floor between them. "You know one day. I want to travel the world."

"You should try getting off this island first," Aley teased her. She was sitting in front of us cross legged hunched over to lean on her hand with her elbow on her knee.

"Of course," she brushed it off, "I want to see everything and meet all kinds of people."

"You know it's impossible to see everything especially since we are stuck here." Aley said again looking to contradict.

"You know," I said looking up from the loose rock I'd playing with in my lap, "I think that, that is a nice dream. It's kind of a good goal to have."

Aley rolled her eyes, "not you too?"

"Why not? Just pick a direction or follow a road and see what lies ahead. That sounds nice."

Sho smiled again. "My mother used to tell me stories about her travels. She went to so many neat places."

"You remember your mom?" for the first time Aley sounded legitimately impressed.

Sho nodded. "I got spared from her when my village was attacked. I'd like to think she survived and is still traveling somewhere."

"The only thing I can remember is when they attacked my village they only wanted the children. All the adults were killed."

Aley looked at Sho pointedly as if she was waiting for some kind of reaction. Silence reigned between the three of us as the comment soaked in. Sho's face fell. Her toothless smile fading behind a quivering lip.

"Geez, why'd you have to do that Aley?" my voice sound annoyed and exasperated maybe even a little whiny. "You know how Sho gets," I rubbed a hand against her back.

Sho took a shaky breath trying to brush off the comment. "Well what do you want to do when you get off the island?"

It was a poor come back but it worked.

Aley brightened up, "that's easy I want to be a private detective like in those cool movies."

It was Sho's turn to poke fun at Aley's dreams. The difference was that Aley was unshakable and could stick up for herself. I slowly tuned out their voices.

My eyes were caught by the movement of red. I looked over just long enough to watch Ezra cautiously approaching Grandma Roberta. I fixed my gaze one the rock in my hands absently playing with it but my real focus was on Ezra and Grandma.

* * *

Ezra sat by himself in the cell. He pressed his back against the stone wall and closed his eyes trying to shut out the rest of world. The day had been long and if that bluenette had been right it could have been deadly. It still didn't sit right with him; not sticking up for the people around you. If you didn't have each other's backs then you had nothing. In his mind people should stick together and protect one another. Nobody should be sacrificed for another. He so desperately wanted everyone to come out of this alive.

He opened his eyes and tossed his head back. The girl was right though. What was her name? Jellal? What could he do. He was just one small boy not even a man yet. He couldn't even get the people around him to not be afraid enough to listen. Even if they did listen what would he say? You can't give up. That didn't quite cut it as an excellent motivator for enslaved people. He could only take the place of another so that wouldn't be anywhere near a permanent solutions. Unless he found one person he truly needed to save.

That brought him back to the main point, Jellal was right he was powerless against the overseers and the death chambers and he needed to avoid getting their attention. Which also made her right about one other thing too. He needed to apologize.

He stiffly rose from his seated position at the back of the cell. He took a deep breath and approached the seated figure of the kind old woman. She smiled up at him her weathered face wrinkling around the edges.

"Hello, Ezra. Come sit next to me boy."

She waved her hand in a flourish looking at him expectantly.

He shock his head slightly and plowed right into it before he lost his confidence.

"Grandma Roberta," he mumbled her name before clearing his throat, " I wanted to say that I'm sorry for this morning. And thank you for your help. If it hadn't been for you they probably would have taken me too."

Her smile widened. "You're a sweet boy. I understand the anger you feel at the injustice happening here. One day that righteousness might take you places but for now it's best to keep it to yourself. Save it for the right moment."

"I"m not sure what to say to that except that I hope you are right."

She nodded, "you have an inherent strength to you. It will take you far."

"Strength?" his voice sounded doubtful.

She nodded again and patted the floor next to her. " Sit down Ezra. I don't like craning my neck."

He sheepishly plopped down on the floor.

She wait for a moment before speaking again. "You don't think you are strong?"

"I...I want to be but I'm still just a kid and well, strength doesn't mean anything if you don't know how to use it. Even if I did know how to fight I'm powerless against the mages." He was surprised by how much he admitted to her. It was more than he had admitted to himself. Her dry chuckle surprised him even more.

"Anyone can use magic."

He felt his eyes widen.

"True magic comes from the heart. If you believe in it's powers and in your own strength then you can become a wizard too."

He felt the smile bloom on his face as possibilities he never even conceived of before filled his head. New dreams formed and hopes of becoming a wizard easily took root in him. He couldn't help the wild racing of his mind as his eyes were caught by something left in the corner from earlier today.

"Really?" he asked his voice sounding overly excited.

"Yes," she gave an affirmative nod.

He jumped up from his seat. "Hey does that mean I could fly around on a broom or something?" Ezra grabbed one of the brooms leaning against the wall demonstrating his wish to fly.

Grandma Roberta chuckled again,"maybe you'll have to see what form your magic takes. It's different for everyone one. You see…"

Ezra had stopped listening. He was to busy trying to imagine the incredible powers he'd have as a wizard. Maybe he could make fire or bend water. Or maybe he'd use holder magic. Either way he definitely wanted to fly that way he'd never find himself stuck in a place like this again. Next time he'd be able to just fly away and never look back.

Roberta look at the red haired boy fondly. She remembered being that young and what it was like when she first discovered magic. This boy had that same spark in his eyes that she had seen in may great wizards. It had been a long time since she'd seen that spark but she still remembered it. She still remembered the righteous rage of her guild; of Fairy Tail.


End file.
